mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Saegusa Mayumi
Saegusa Mayumi (七草 真由美) is the Student Council President of First High School during the first five volumes of the light novel series, and is the very first person (if excluding Miyuki) who converses with Tatsuya during the enrollment day. Considered a prodigy in the magic community, she is called the "Magic Shooter" and "Elven Sniper" for her talent in long-ranged precision shooting. Mayumi is a petite lady. It is stated during her internal monologue that she stopped growing in her third year of middle school, but it doesn't mean her proportions are bad. Her limbs are described as quite long for someone with a small stature as she, and her chest is also large in proportion to her height. Excluding her height, Mayumi is described as someone with a well-rounded personality, a feminine side and, while it is hard to notice, she cares about others in her own way so she fits the bill for an "older sister" perfectly. Initially, Mayumi acts coy around Tatsuya—just as she always does in the presence of other people—but later reveals her true nature after acknowledging him. The real Mayumi turns out to be a person who loves to tease others. She has slight sadistic (or childish) tendencies. Despite her social standing as the third child of the Saegusa family where she should have already been used to flatteries, Mayumi gets embarrassed every time Tatsuya truly praises her, which is noted as something that makes her look like a perfectly normal high school student and hints at the fact that she may have feelings for him. While a Course 1 student, she is someone who can readily admit her own mistakes, and is one of the few Blooms who have shown dissatisfaction about the obvious discrimination in her school, and declares her intent to change it before her term as the Student Council president ends. Mayumi is the daughter of Saegusa Koichi, the current head of the Saegusa Family, and a direct descendant of the clan. Their family, bearing the number Seven (七) in their name, is one of the two aces among the Ten Master Clans. She has two elder brothers and two younger twin sisters, Izumi and Kasumi, making her the eldest daughter of the main family. Magical Abilities Although Mayumi is not the heir to inherit the Saegusa family's head position, she possesses amazing Magic Power and is considered a prodigy that ranks among the Top 10 Magicians in Long-Range Precision Shooting in the world. ➨ Multi-Scope : Multi-Scope or Multi-Observation is a long-ranged Visual Systematic Sensory Magic that is used to observe a physical object from multiple angles like a visual radar. It also enables Mayumi to expand her vision beyond obstructions like walls. ➨'' Dry Meteor : '''Dry Meteor' is Mayumi's anti-personnel finishing strike. It is a magic that combines all four processes of carbon dioxide convergence, condensation, acceleration and release. A type of magic that relies on the shock wave and carbon dioxide poisoning to render the enemy immobile. : The size is described as about a child's fist and has a speed that the eye can follow. ➨ Hale Particles : Hale Particles is a Speed-Type Magic that turns air molecules into ice particles and then applies acceleration to sub-sonic levels. It is a highly efficient magic and requires a lot of power when used during a hot season (summer). : Mayumi used a variant of this magic during the Speed Shooting event at the Nine Schools competition. The magic Hattori used during the finals of Monolith Code, "Dry Blizzard", is a basic form of this magic. ➨ Dry Ice Pellets : This is a magic which uses dry ice as bullets. It is described as something that has a supersonic speed, enough to penetrate armor, a phenomenon impossible in nature. : It is unclear whether this is the same or a variant of Hale Particles. ➨ Multiple Bounce : Multiple Bounce is a Reverse Speed Type Magic that takes advantage of the kinetic energy vectors. When Mayumi used this technique during Crowd Ball event in the Nine Schools Competition, all the balls that flew towards her side of the court were rebounded at double the speed. : This technique does not make any precise adjustments to the targets/balls trajectory, but purely rejects all the balls back towards her opponent. Magic Engineering It was briefly mentioned the light novel series that Mayumi is able to maintain her own CAD. Tatsuya also commended her for it. In Volume 5's "Presidential Elections and The Queen", Mayumi introduces her bodyguard, Nakura Saburou to the Shiba siblings, eliciting a very brief reaction from Tatsuya that would have been missed if she weren't focusing her full observation powers on him. Remembering that 'test', Mayumi arrives at the conclusion that Tatsuya may be an Extra, and someone related to the Yotsuba family. Category:Characters Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Saegusa Category:Student Council Category:Ten Master Clans Category:Magicians